


Jack, The Spider King!

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [10]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “Wow, that’s creepy.” “If there is a spider on me, Mark, I swear to God I’m going to murder you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I finished this a bit later than I wanted too, since I had other things I had to do. Anyways, this is for day 10 of haunted septiween! I hope you enjoy and please, tell me what you think!

Jack looked up at the house his boyfriend had dragged him to with a look of unease. “Why are we here again?”

Mark rolled his eyes, a small grin stretched across his lips. “It’s a haunted house!”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Are you serious? You brought me to a “haunted house”?” Jack emphasized the air quotes, making Mark roll his eyes. “What are we? Twelve?”

“For tonight, we’re going to be twelve. And it totally is! Well according to Felix anyways. Come on!” Mark grabbed Jack’s hand and tugged him  towards the broken down house.

“Mark, I swear to god if we get the police called on us for trespassing, I will murder you.”

“Will be fine, come on!”

“I’m too old for this.”

“Jack, you’re 26, not 83. Go!”

Jack sighed as he followed Mark up to the house, cringing as he heard the steps creak under his feet. He watched as Mark went up to thee door and opened it. 

“Um, what the hell? Mark I’m not going in there.”

“Oh don’t be a baby-”

“The door was unlocked. We’re going to be fucking murdered if we go in there.”

Mark looked back at Jack, “No, I had Felix unlock it last night when he was here.”

Jack narrowed his eyes, “Why was Felix here?”

Mark shrugged, “He said something about wanting to spook Marzia. Ask him later, if you wanna know.”

Jack was still suspicious. He remembers back in his freshman year of high school when Felix had convinced him his basement was haunted and ended making Jack nearly piss himself as he scared him. “I swear to god if either of you are pranking me, i’m shove my foot up your ass and I will wear you as a slipper.”

“At least use lube if you’re going to do that.” Mark said, pushing open the door and walking in. Jack heard a click and glanced in too see Mark had turned on a flashlight.

“It’s going to be fucking lubeless.” He muttered as he walked in behind Mark. “What do you plan on doing while we’re in here?”

Mark ran his hand over a table next to the door and shrugged, “I don’t know. I just wanted to look around for a bit.” He moved the light to the wall, illuminating rusty picture frames whose pictures had long rotted away. “I wonder who those belonged to?”

“I don’t know but i’m pretty sure you’ll get tetanus if you touch them.” Jack muttered as he crossed his arms. He glanced around and noted that there was a large wooden staircase to the left of him. “I wonder what’s upstairs.” He whispered and immediately regretted it as the light spun towards it. 

“Let’s go find out!” Mark replied, his voice far too cheerful for being in such a dreadful place. 

Jack shook his head, “Wait no- I didn’t- Mark, come back!” He called after Mark who heading towards them. 

“Nope. I’m heading up the stairs with or without you.”

Jack huffed as he quickly followed behind Mark , not wanting to be separate from Mark without a light. “I don’t have a flashlight, dingus. I have to go wherever you go-” He was cut off as he felt something soft and sticky hit face and neck. “What the fuck?” He questioned, wiping away what ever touched him. He pulled his hand back felt color drain from his face as he realized he had just walked into a cobweb. 

Mark turned towards him and started giggling, “You just walked into a giant ass cobweb.”

Jack started to panic a bit, hoping there wasn’t any spiders on him as he wiped it out of his hair. “Oh my god.”

Mark shined the flashlight around, illuminating even more cobwebs, some with spiders clearly in them. “Wow, that’s creepy.” 

Jack’s eyes widened as he turned around and sprinted out of the house, wiping at his head. He heard Mark laugh as he ran out of the door. A paused on the steps and glared at Mark as he walked back out. “If there is a spider on me, Mark, I swear to God I’m going to murder you.” 

He walked over to Jack and looked him up and down, “Relax, Spider King. There’s nothing on you. Well besides some cobwebs.” He reached over and pulled a few strings from jack’s hair. 

“I’m never going anywhere with you again.” Jack said, as turned and walked down the stairs.

“Oh come on, I didn’t plan for that to happen!” Mark giggled as he followed Jack.

“I’m not going back in there.”

“Aw okay. Fair enough. You looked like you were about to shit yourself when you saw all the spider webs.”

“There were spiders in some of them and I did not want them on me.” 

“Uh-huh.” Mark reached over and grabbed Jack’s hand. 

“Shut up.”

Mark chuckled and gave Jack a kiss on the forehead. “Alright, Spider Boy, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it's not witches.  
> It's something but it's not witches this time  
> Oh and if you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
